Storming Hearts
by Mejin Rairi
Summary: A random account of life at Castle Oblivion with Roxas on...who knows what? Is there a new heartless? Maybe! read to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or characters.

**Chapter 1**

Bar opening

Rock n' roll music blasted through Demyx's bedroom. The blonde musician sang along under his breathe as he flipped through a magazine, lying on his stomach on his bed. The Nobody was so engrossed in what he was reading, he did not notice a certain gray-haired Nobody enter the room and sit beside him. Demyx finally looked away from the magazine when a wave in his waterbed rocked him.

"Zexy!" Demyx beamed at his friend, blue eyes sparkling playfully. Turning off the loud music, Demyx sat up and stared joyously at Zexion.

"Hey, Dem," Zexion greeted quietly with a slight smile. "Why aren't you at Axel and Xiggy's bar with the rest of us?"

"Axel has a bar?" The blonde asked with a clueless expression. The gray-haired nobody couldn't help chuckling his friend's cluelessness.

"Yes, it's here in the castle. We're throwing a little part for its opening," Zexion explained.

"Why didn't someone come get me…or call?" A very shocked Demyx whined. Zexion too the black cellphone from the blonde's dark aqua nightstand and held it up. "7 NEW MESSAGES" blinked repeatedly on the bright blue screen. "Oh…" Demyx laughed nervously, blushing.

"Come on, let's go," Zexion stood and helped Demyx up. The blonde giggled, he had actually forgotten how short his friend really was. Zexion pouted.

Meanwhile, Axel was smiling and laughing with Xigbar as the two juggled bottles between them, entertaining the other Nobodies. Demyx flew into the room and forced himself into the small space between Saix and Xemnas. Zexion just calmly walked to the corner of the room to stand with Lexaeus. Everything was going great…that is, until one of the bottles sprung a leak.

Clear liquid quickly pooled in Axel's gloved hand as another bottle swiftly came down toward the redhead. He watched in slow motion as the bottle landedin his palm and slipped. The bottled sailed to the ground, crashing before anyone understood what exactly had happened. Remaining calm, Axel and Xigbar caught the remaining bottles and set them on the counter as glass and clear fluid coated the ground.

Quick to panic, Roxas jumped from his seat ear the back of the rom and sprinted to his friend's side. "Axel! Are you okay?!" Squeaked the frightened blonde. "Really, Axel, you okay? You okay? You okay?" Axel smiled. Roxas had become a total spaz lately.

"Roxas, I'm-" Roxas wrapped trembling arms around Axel, looking very upset.

"Axel!! Knew it! You're not okay! You're doomed!" Roxas sniffled. He was really about to cry. Over something so insignificant?

"You spaz," the redhead laughed, ruffling the smaller boy's spiky hair. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry. It's just a little glass and a wet floor."

"Drug addict," Xigbar sang teasingly. The next thing he knew, a trembling white keyblade was just inches from his face.

"Well, it's true," Axel muttered with a roll of his eyes. The black keyblade challenged him.

"Has umber 13 always been like this?" Xemnas quietly questioned Demyx.

"Only, like, the past week," answered the blonde, thinking careful;y about his answer.

"Do you know why?" Xemnas went on.

"He got corrupted by some of the others. At least, that's what I hear," Demyx whispered. "In other words, they introduced poor Roxas to the horrible world of drugs…"

"What can we do about it?" Xemnas lowered his voice further, if possible.

"Rehab?" Demyx shrugged.

Axel and Xigbar finally finished cleaning the floor, with no help from Roxas who just checked in with them every few seconds to make sure they were okay. "We've been fine all three-thousand times you've asked us, Rox," Axel finally said, earning a hurt expression from his jumpy buddy. Roxas puffed out his cheeks and ran off at top speed. Axel just rolled his eyes again and returned his attention back to Xigbar.

The bar-opening celebration continued without Roxas.

Finally typed this. Yay. Read and rewiew, please? ;


End file.
